


2018-7-25--2018-7-31 白月x黑月 防和谐部分

by YunruoMutian



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunruoMutian/pseuds/YunruoMutian
Summary: 感谢阅读，祝食用愉快。喜欢的话可以在lof上关注：朝春的杂物间
Relationships: Light/Kire(Death Note)





	2018-7-25--2018-7-31 白月x黑月 防和谐部分

如同父亲所期望的，夜神月进了调查总部。朝日月的证件被L亲手递交给他。L盯着他的目光没有丝毫信任。他果然还在怀疑他！真是的。朝日月烦躁的将刚才关于KIRA的推测稿纸丢到一边，翘着二郎腿仰躺在电脑椅上。L会怀疑他没有任何问题，连他自己推算出的KIRA也是如此。日本人，学生，成绩优异，家属在警部工作。这明明白白就差写上他的大名夜神月了。可他怎么会是KIRA那样的人呢。

朝日月遇见KIRA的时候，他正跟着L到处闲逛，L的甜食癖几乎让他对所有甜味的存在产生排斥反应。月君？他听见L在叫他，望过去时似乎又不是。他顺着他的目光，看见了那个人。他几乎瞬间就知道对方的身份，KIRA。死神巨大而扭曲的身体形成阴影将那个人笼罩在里面，像是永远也驱散不开的不幸。夜神月？那他是什么。朝日月看着前面似乎在与死神交谈的人，对自身的存在产生了怀疑。

L果然是天生的行动派，在朝日月还在纠结的时候就瞬间做出了反应。他抓住夜神月的手，审视这对方。KIRA。他毫不犹豫揭露对方的身份。夜神月像是好笑的推开L。这位，先生？你在说什么啊，我们认识么？黑色的风衣将夜神月衬得无比孤寂，徘徊在他身后的死神肆意大笑，打量着眼前的人类。

L认识的，不过是朝日月罢了。朝日月想着，这个假名仿佛才是他本身的名字。烙印在他心中夜神月的位置。夜神月的出现仿佛将他前十六年的所有经历全盘否定。那，他是谁呢。朝日月觉得自己快疯了。

L做出了几乎所有人都不同意的决定，监禁夜神月，以及，朝日月。宁可错杀一百，不可放过一个的行为准则。真是可怕。

那是死神么。朝日月问着白痴的问题。夜神月撇过头，不置可否。他猜测出刚才那个行为诡异的人，极有可能就是不停挑衅他的L。至于眼前这个看起来比他年幼几岁，样貌与他相差无几的小孩，他却始终想不明白。死神，他看得见？可他谨慎的心性还不至于随便将问题告知对方。也许对方不过是易容，或者L制作出来的诱饵罢了。

说实话，朝日月畏惧着夜神月的眼神，那双与他相似的眼里沉浸着不屑，怀疑，以及看着蝼蚁一般的傲慢。他可以轻易杀死他。清楚这个事实的朝日月躲在角落里，眼睛不时的往外瞟，却始终带着年少特有的好奇望向夜神月。

硫克一直在笑。从角落里那个小子出现以来，就不停地笑着。他冷静分析着现在的情况。非常糟糕。完全不在他的意料之中。已经是，难以控制的局面。我是朝日月。那个躲在角落里打着哆嗦的小孩念出了自己的名字。假名。夜神月微微仰首，睥睨着面前的人。刚才那个是L吧。他没有回话，而是问出了自己的疑惑。是龙崎。夜神月嘲讽一般闭上眼，不去思索对方话中的深意。你要睡了么？朝日月小心翼翼的询问。夜神没有回答。

他能看见一边倒立的死神，一边用那双巨大凸出的双眼盯着他，然后不停的大笑，像是看见什么可笑的场景。对方是夜神月么，是未来的自己么。他靠近夜神月，似乎想在对方毫无防备的睡颜上找出破绽。可很快，L的声音在房间响起。不要做无意义的行为。朝日月觉得，L这句话充满着违和，却奇怪的挑不出什么。是在，警告他？害怕他与夜神联手？说到底他还是不信任他。朝日月自嘲的瘫坐在地上。

KIRA已经睡着了？他小心翼翼的挪向夜神月。对方似乎有所察觉的颤着睫毛，却没有出声阻止。警惕，多疑，傲慢无比。这是，他？这是KIRA？双手沾满了罪恶的鲜血，自诩正义的KIRA？不可否认，起初他也羡慕过KIRA能用所谓的能力惩治罪犯。直到他的父亲因为参与了调查追捕而被KIRA杀害。他才从失去亲人的痛苦中惊觉。不对，KIRA不是众人口中的神，他也不过是为了一己私欲而残害他人的罪犯。这样一个视生命如蝼蚁的，罪恶。那时他便下定决心，一定要抓住KIRA。抓住这个他曾经的神。

正义是什么呢。朝日月看着夜神沉睡的脸庞，陷入了无边的思绪。他想起了L，想起了自己的父亲黑白的笑脸，想起了，为KIRA错误的行为而欢呼的自己。KIRA曾是他的神。他拨弄着夜神的碎发，这个人有着与他相似的模样。如果，如果是自己获得了KIRA的能力，也会变成这样么？原本坚定的内心，似乎在见到KIRA之后，便产生了动摇，裂缝随处可见。他坐在床边，望着死神。带着绝望的目光。他想开口，却被夜神月一把捂住嘴。无论你是谁，闭嘴。夜神月眼里的冷漠，刺得朝日月无端的惊恐。他会杀了他，绝对，即使不用KIRA的能力。他会死么？如同殉职的父亲？

之后而十四天，两人相安无事的相处着。夜神坐在地上，无时无刻处于警惕状态，似乎朝日月只要动一下手指，或是呼吸紊乱，也会立刻从睡梦中惊醒。既蠢又天真的朝日月，如同几年前的自己。相信这世界的光明，对腐朽的角落毫不在意。硫克对苹果的渴望使他的手脚扭曲在一起。诡异的形状连朝日月也害怕的不敢靠近。今天是他出去的时间。朝日月确实没有任何值得怀疑的地方。至于夜神月。认罪吧，夜神月。朝日月别扭的叫出这个名字，像是在叫自己一样。他看着蜷缩在床上的夜神，看得出神。他像是被蛊惑了一般，细看着夜神紧蹙的眉头，俯身在上面轻吻。可笑吧。他竟然觉得“自己”可怜。

朝日月开始和L分担监视夜神的任务。昏暗的房间里只有监视器的屏幕亮着光。在房间里和在房间外看夜神几乎是两个概念。夜神敛去了对他的防备，留下的是让人揪心的疲惫。带来不幸的死神在他身边扭曲的哼唱，似乎是异界的歌曲。他想起了起初KIRA留给L的讯息。死神，只吃苹果？他在月的伙食里加上苹果，他依然在观察。可惜，月只是若有所思的看着手中的苹果没然后毫不在意的将其吃下。L也在看着，朝日月，之前看见KIRA时，你说的死神是什么。L果然还是听见了。朝日月有些懊恼。我觉得KIRA当时穿着的就像是死神呀，不是么。他在给月做掩护，没由来的。不想让L知道关于月的事。是么，L捏着茶杯的杯柄，低着头加了三杯奶精。甜食怪，朝日月在心里吐槽。

朝日月看着夜神逐渐消瘦的身形，一个没经过思考的想法突然冒出来。把KIRA救出来，然后自己关着他？不可能的，朝日月想起L淡漠却对夜神尤其特别的“关照”，以及夜神月看着他的不屑。还有，死神玩味的嘲笑。

最近的朝日月有些奇怪。本来支持他监禁夜神月以便于观察的他也开始怂恿其他人让他放了夜神月。除此之外，他甚至还要求全天监视的权限。L觉得不对劲，像是被人下了套一样。这种感觉再一次出现，是在电视上播报关于KIRA最近的动作的时候。KIRA，夜神月，不是被他监禁起来了么。他喝着因过饱和而结晶的砂糖咖啡。不安的想着。

朝日月“探监”的行为越来越频繁，几乎到了每天要见他两三次的夜神也逐渐厌烦起来。这次又带什么了？你肯定会喜欢的东西。朝日月将便当放在桌子上，似乎不经意的将报纸放在一边。夜神月伸出的手被他拦住。他看着朝日月灿烂的笑，格外刺眼。先吃东西再看呀，我新做的，你肯定喜欢。夜神月看了眼便当，确实是他喜欢吃的。朝日月，或者说，L在调查他。想到这里，他看向朝日月的眼神也带了些冷意，只可惜朝日月只是朝他咧嘴笑着，他不得不顶着朝日月如同巨型犬一般的期待，艰难的吃着。朝日月做了什么？不过是按照自己平常的喜好做了些小食罢了。他看着夜神月的目光夹杂着疑惑，却最终陷在无边的渴慕中。

报纸报道的新闻，是关于KIRA的复出，而L无所作为的文章。无所作为？呵，夜神看了眼一旁裹着黑漆的铁栏杆。看来魅上照还有点脑子。他吃的很慢，大脑却在飞速的思考着。朝日月可以利用。不过在不清楚对方身份之前，小心谨慎为好。

朝日月知道夜神就是KIRA。如同L知道外面的“KIRA”并非KIRA一样。月的心理素质太好了。朝日月一边自豪一边烦恼着。夜神月，在夜晚对着月亮祈祷。这不正是世人对待KIRA一样么。朝日月想起他曾经在被窝里计划怎样除掉欺负过自己的同学，那是的计划基本上与KIRA初期的想法一致。铲除对世界有害的人。有什么错？冷汗瞬间攀附在朝日月的背脊上。他又在想什么。夜神饶有兴趣的看着这个人变幻莫测的神情。又在想如何解决自己这个罪犯么，还是。

夜神月一把拉住朝日月，将对方压制在床上。你在想什么。正义，罪恶？KIRA，L？他的呼吸在朝日月的耳边，带着蛊惑人心的狎昵。朝日月眼里却只有夜神满眼的睥睨。他反身推到夜神，手紧紧捂住对方的眼睛。内心的渴求迫使他不顾一切的吻上对方不停张合的嘴。他知道夜神再给他挖陷阱，陷阱之后，就是无底深渊。

他捂住夜神双眼的手，改握住对方挣扎的双手。他顺着对方愤懑的目光，舔舐着对方脆弱的喉结。似乎只要轻轻一咬，他的神就能永远属于他。他轻松的用皮带捆住对方的手，然后脱去不成样子的衣服。他带着怜爱看着夜神瘦骨嶙峋的身体，真可怜。都怪L。我都那样求他了，他还是不肯放你。就算你是KIRA又怎样。只要不知道名字，将你囚禁在我身边又不是不可以。对吧。神。他在渎神。他近乎祈祷的舔舐着夜神的乳首，左手把把玩着另一边，直到夜神不经意泄出的声音，朝日月几乎认命了。他完全，完全是属于他的神的。他的下身硬的不成样子，全然是因为现在躺在他身下的，月。他褪去夜神的长裤，然后是纯棉的内裤。太瘦了。他不满的捏着夜神的踝骨。他埋首舔弄着夜神同样坚硬的下身，不时捏弄对方的乳首。夜神很快射了，常年沉浸在公事的他，几乎没有时间处理这些事情。更何况，这个人顶着一张他自己的脸，却做着这样，淫乱的事。夜神几乎不可置信的看着朝日月餍足的吞咽下他刚才射出的液体。恶心。他恼怒的看着朝日月。却被对方压制住亲吻。涩口的液体顺着对方侵略的吻，流入自己的口中。真可爱。朝日月的眼里似乎只有侵犯神的快感，理智完全湮没在兴奋中。朝日月舔弄着夜神紧闭的地方，不时伸进去，模拟着性交的频率。他走到一边，沾了些水在阳具上，满意的看着夜神不甘的模样。夜神，KIRA……你终于是我的了。伴随着朝日月痴恋的呢喃，下身的几乎撕裂的痛楚使得夜神在朝日月手臂上留下血红的痕迹。屈辱与绝望几乎成了他脑海里唯一的词语。他真感谢硫克这种时候不在，不然……你在想谁呢，月。朝日月疯狂的撞击没有停止，似乎是对月不专注的不满。是谁呢，L，还是弥海砂？快感侵蚀着所剩无几的理智，月含着冷意的目光却让他清醒不少。可是停不下来。他搂住他的神，舔舐着对方敏感的耳珠。呢喃着爱语。似乎是祈求。明明是施加者，却卑微的如同受害者。监视器的红光闪烁不停，作为唯一的目击者，记录着这场扭曲的罪行。

朝日月醒来时，看见的第一眼是L。他知道L生气了，也不知道是气他对月所做的罪行，还是，单纯的想打他。朝日月和L打起来，没有丝毫顾忌，带着杀死对方的决心。可笑吧，夜神。追捕KIRA的内部反而互相怀疑，自相争斗。朝日月被关在之前监禁月的房间。而夜神月被送去医院。他抱着月枕过的枕头，反省着这次的莽撞。被他一直压抑在内心的渴望，几乎是他现在最不可控因素。而“KIRA”的事没能缠住L，导致L对夜神的怀疑一直处于80%左右，至于他，L倒是没有怀疑，不过他与KIRA勾结的罪名是完全摆脱不了了。朝日月想清楚了很多事。比如死神，比如月，比如“KIRA”，比如，KIRA的能力。

喂，L。你还想关多久。在被关押的第五天，他终于爆发了。他不满的抱怨着。即便作为犯人，我也该去探望月了呀。他有些想念对方青涩的吻了。他一定是哪里坏了。朝日月。L的声音一如既往的冷静。不，夜神月。他换了个叫法。我不知道你对KIRA到底有什么想法。但是现在，我有百分十九十可以确定，被你侵犯的夜神月就是KIRA。他刻意强调着侵犯两个字，似乎是咬牙切齿说出来的。是我赢了。

我该感谢你呢。朝日月。沉重的铁门很快打开了。他不可置信的冲到L所在的地方。月被扣押在一旁，还有个陌生的男人。似乎是“KIRA”的嫌疑人之一，魅上照。

死神呢？那个扑闪着巨大的翅膀，扭曲着身形的死神，去哪了。喂，L！还有百分之十……L看着他，突然笑了，放心，我会亲自问出剩下百分之十的，问出？朝日月从来不认为L的手段有多温和。毕竟连监禁都能做出来的人，能善良到哪里呢。魅上照几近绝望的叫着。神！救救我。他的神。朝日月看着夜神空洞的双眸，满心绝望。或许是他这个背叛了神的信徒，亲手给予了自己的神终结。

朝日月读完了高中，顺利的以全科满分的成绩考入东大。他似乎在重复夜神月的步伐。踏入万劫不复的深渊。又带着自己生来的倔强，名册上朝日月的名字尤其夺目。没有KIRA的世界，重新被世人污秽的双手所腐蚀，少部分浑浊却稍有清醒的人，为他们的神哀叹，祈祷。蜡烛照亮着一条道路。朝日月摘下外套的兜帽。满眼漠然。

硫克你说，月还会记得我么。他问着一旁吃着苹果的死神，睥睨这脚下灯火阑珊的一片欢喜。他的眼睛诡谲的闪着红光。他不理会死神刺耳的嘲笑，从口袋里拿出折好的纸，在上面写上L的名字。当新年的钟声敲响之后，烧掉了手中的纸张。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，祝食用愉快。  
> 喜欢的话可以在lof上关注：朝春的杂物间


End file.
